The aim of the proposed project is to obtain the first available quantitative indices of the relative contribution of sets in independent variables in accounting for variance seen in social interaction received by free-ranging baboon infants. The five types of interaction serving as the dependent variables in multiple regression analyses are: carrying, grooming, touching the infant with hand or face (a common baboon greeting), contact playing, and aversive touching (touches followed by distress vocalizations in the infant). The independent variables are 14 variables that include characteristics of the infant, the infant's mother, the interactant, and the interactant's mother. Five sets of analyses are planned: (1) Analysis of the pattern of of interactants, (mother, adult male or female, juvenile male or female, infant male or female) for each of the five types of interaction, (2) Analysis of the relationship of four of the independent variables to the occurrence of mother/infant interaction for each of the five behaviors, (3) Analysis of the relationship of five variables to adult male/infant interaction for each of the five behaviors, (4) Analysis of the relationship of nine variables to adult female/infant interaction for each of the five behaviors, (5) Analysis of the relationship of seven variables to agemate interactions for each of the five behaviors. The above analyses will be made for the interactions of eleven infant subjects and their 95 interactants in a troop of Papio cynocephalus at Mikumi National Park, Tanzania. Cross-validation sets of analyses will be made for the interactions of five Papio anubis infants and their 30 interactants at Gombe Stream Research Centre, Tanzania. The values entering into the multiple regression analyses will be sets of scores received by each dyad of infant/other-troop member for the occurrence of each of the five behaviors and for each of the appropriate independent variables during randomly assigned sampling periods.